If we all try
by M.I. High and Unicorns
Summary: After leaving Edward Dixon Halliday's Unit, Rose and Carrie just carried on with life. But when the new team start to struggle, will they swallow their pride and come back together? And will the return of old characters bring out the best in everyone? This is my first fanfic and a apologise in advance for any mistakes. I don't own M.I. High or any of the characters.
1. So far apart

**Chapter 1**

**So Far Apart**

Frank sat in the base, thinking about his past teams. Even though Carrie, Oscar and Rose had joined Oscar's dad's unit, having no one else around except each other had forced Carrie and Rose to leave, and go back to M.I.9 to very different sections. Carrie was now one of the head fitness trainers, and Rose was now a head researcher.

They didn't regret what they left behind. Oscar and his dad were always making plans together, leaving Carrie and Rose feeling like useless idiots who had no importance in the team. And now they were so far apart none of them ever thought about each other. At first they took their anger on their colleagues, but when they realised this was unfair they decided to leave their past behind, including everything that happened in M.I. High.

This was worrying Frank. They had been one of the greatest teams M.I. High had ever seen, and now they were all lost in their own worlds. Even though Carrie and Rose had kept in touch, they were always talking about Oscar in a way that meant that they never wanted to see him again.  
But maybe, just maybe, there was something he could do about that. His new team which consisted of Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan wasn't coping to well with all the threats that KORPS was giving them. Maybe if they were given some tips from past teams, they could be unbeatable.

At AMAC HQ (Advanced Missions And Combat) EDH's Unit

At AMAC two new agents had joined after Edward sent out a plea for new recruits after AMAC had almost been shut down. Fresh from heading up Unit Alpha for five years were Agent Whittaker and Agent Miller. But before they could officially join AMAC Blane and Daisy both got a call a call from Frank, who they had met a few times before. It was pre-recorded, and said:

"Hello Daisy and Blane, it's a Frank London here. I need you to come to a school called St. Hearts. Bring Oscar as well, and please don't let him know what is going on. It's urgent. Be there by 12:30pm tomorrow."

Blane and Daisy wondered what on earth was going on, but did as they were told. After waiting about 5 minutes they were met by Frank, who lead them to the caretakers cupboard, pulled the broom and down they went. When they got to the bottom they were met by four teenagers, two boys and two girls, (Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri) who were already in their fighting positions.

_Please tell what you thought! It's my first Fanfic and I would love some constructive criticism. I'm including all the agents M.I. High have had and might inckude some old St. Hopes characters as well._


	2. Deal?

Chapter 2

"Team you can stand down, these people are absolutely no threat whatsoever. In fact, they are former members of M.I. High" said Frank as the agents returned to normal positions.

"Let me introduce Daisy, Blane and Oscar", pointing to them as he went along.

"Frank I thought there were six former agents, not three", asked Aneisha.

"I'm pretty sure there's only five..." pointed out Oscar.  
And with this Dan stormed out of HQ, very angry and annoyed.

"Oscar there was a former team member, Zoe, who was presumed the perfect Clone of the Mastermind up until recently, when we found out it was Keri and another clone Libi. Dan really liked Zoe and always goes off when someone mentions her."  
"And speaking of former teammates, two of them will also be joining us today. Carrie and Rose should be here shortly." finished Frank.

This made Oscar gulp. He still regretted excluding Rose and Carrie, even if he did it absentmindedly. Especially Rose. After all the time he spent with her, he brought himself to realising he had a large crush on her, and wanted to make it up to her so,so much.

As for Blane and Daisy, they couldn't be happier to see Rose again. Unit Alpha would've been so much more easier to run if she was there, and to them she was an incredible friend. They hadn't met Carrie before, but if she was as amazing as Rose had described, they would be more than happy to meet her.

DAN P.O.V.

I still miss her. I still haven't got over her. I still can't figure out why she never answers my letters,texts, and phone calls. It's great that everyone gets to meet the former teams, but I want Zoe back. More than anything.

END OF P.O.V.

When Rose and Carrie arrived, Frank was overjoyed, Daisy started squealing as she ran up to her friend and gave her the biggest hug in the history of the world and Blane gave Rose a hug to, but didn't deprive her of air this time. But Oscar, well he just said hi to Carrie and then then dragged Rose into one of the rooms connected to HQ.

"What Oscar? What do you want to tell me?"

"Rose, I've been such and idiot. Especially to you. Rose I really like you and the whole time you and Carrie have been gone there is no one else I've been able to think about. I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I honestly do. But if you could bear it, just say something. Anything."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"To be honest, I didn't know how or when to say it. Rose you could think up millions of cutting remarks and put downs. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Well it's great to be thought of like that. Like someone who only thinks of mean things to say!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that! You know what? Forget it, forget I ever told you any of this!" yelled Oscar as he got ready to make the exit.

"Oscar wait. I'm sorry I said that. That was stupid. The truth is, I really like you too, and it the only hard part if the decision of leaving AMAC was leaving you behind. So if it's ok with you, let's call it a truce."

"Ok" said Oscar as he pulled Rose into a hug.  
"I love you", whispered Oscar.  
"I love you too" said Rose, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Exactly the same

Chapter 3

Oscar and Rose walked back into the main room, hand in hand. When they saw everyone staring at them, they immediately let go, and everyone started giggling uncontrollably.

"I think we know what happened then", said Blane after everyone had calmed down.

"Yep", said Carrie, who had now forgiven Oscar even though he hadn't explained, she was willing to forgive if Rose was.

Just then, they heard the lift doors open, to reveal Dan standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oscar I'm sorry about before. I overreacted, as usual. It keeps getting to me, that's all. I really miss her."

"That's cool. Frank explained everything. I won't bring it up again"

"I hate to break up this, but we have a situation on our hands" interrupted Frank.

"Groan! What is it this time?", asked Aneisha

"The same inside source that told us about the WMD, has just updated. He says KORPS are planning to blow up the Houses of Parliament. In just a few hours in fact."

"That's when they are holding the annual meeting for the fight against crime!", exclaimed Keri.

"A prime target for KORPS" sighed Daisy.

"Team, get ready. Daisy, Blane, Rose, Oscar and Carrie you will going with Aneisha, Keri and Dan, and Tom will stay back at the base with me. Good luck."

OUTSIDE HOUSES OF PARLIAMENT

After a quick drive they arrived outside the Houses of Parliament. Frank had secretly redirected the meeting to another location without KORPS knowing. As Dan was about to follow the others in he stopped. About 25 metres away, was the only person he could think about for the past weeks. She was exactly as he remembered her. Green eyes, red hair. Exactly the same. She was here. Zoe was back.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Lucy xx


	4. I missed you

Chapter 4

"Zoe", gasped Dan as he moved towards her.

"Dan!", said Zoe excitedly, as she ran towards Dan, straight into his open arms.

"Zo, I need to tell you something"

"Me too"

"Ok then, on three" said Dan

"One, two, three..." "I love you" they both said in unison.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" said Dan, remembering all the teams he'd gone off at the others.

"I'm so sorry I left you in the first place!", said Zoe quietly, a tear trickling down her face.

"Hey. You shouldn't be the one apologising. Everyone should get to know their family, especially you Zo", said Dan wiping the tear off her face  
"Thanks Dan. Anyway shouldn't we go and help the others?"

"Not before I do this". Dan kissed Zoe on the lips, for a very long time, until oxygen became a problem.

"Wow Dan. I'd love to do that some other time", said Zoe smiling

"Good to know. I would right now, but I'm afraid the feat if the world awaits... Afterwards?"

"Sure" said Zoe as they ran into the building, hand in hand, were they were met by the others, who were very happy to see Zoe, but were very worried about that classical ticking sound which meant bombs were counting down to..well you know.

"Ok guys here's the plan: you'll go off in pairs and a group of three which follow: Blane and Daisy, Rose and Oscar, Dan and Zoe, who I heard has arrived, welcome back Zoe, and finally Carrie, Keri and Aneisha. KORPS haven't been to smart on this one. Tom used a thermal energy cam and has the exact locations of the bombs. There are 32 bombs around the building. That's 8 bombs defused by each group. You have 1.5 hours. Good luck - now go!"

_Sorry that was all I could manage tonight - hope you like it! Please review!_


	5. What could of been

Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter is long enough. Please leave a review and let me know what I should do for future chapters. My rating aren't going over T by the way._

Blane and Daisy were doing really well - in half an hour they had defused 5 of their eight bombs. But I suppose the real question was how were Daisy and Blane getting on after M.I. High. Well to everyone disappointment there was still nothing there, even though it was blatantly obvious that they still liked each other.

At Unit Alpha all the trainees had tried and tried again to get them together, but had achieved anything. In fact now Daisy and Blane were more like best friends, which to Rose wasn't good enough. She had a plan. A plan that would hopefully settle her urge to scream every time she found out they weren't a couple. But it would to take place after the mission, because if Rose tried it now, it could mean more bombs for the rest of the team.

"Tom progress report?", asked Frank down at the base.

"Well the three girls have defused seven, Daisy and Blane five, Rose and Oscar five, and Zoe and Dan have just finished, which means they can now go and help the others.", said Tom.

At House of Parliament

(Fifteen Minutes till bombs were scheduled to detonate)

"Ok, we're all done, what about you guys?, asked Oscar asked over his communicator.

A series of "all done"s came through.

"Ok guys well done meet up were you came in and... Oh no. Guys, we have a massive problem. I just need another thermal cam scan. There is a massive bomb right in the middle of the building. Every time you defused a smaller bomb it just made this one more powerful. You have about 13 minutes to get there, defuse it, and send back a report. Now hurry!", shouted Tom

When they got there, they had seven minutes to defuse the bomb.  
"Guys this is not good. A bomb this size could blow up the whole building and the surrounding area within a kilometre.", said Rose.

"Well then let's hurry up and get this thing defused!", yelled Keri.

Six Minutes

Five Minutes

Four Minutes

"It's no good! The only way this won't blow up the whole building is if someone stays with it holding this button until it blows up, but the explosion with only be a metre surrounding it", said Rose.

"Zo, come over here", said Dan, and pulled her to a room next door.

"Ok, first, I'd like to do this", as he kissed her, long and hard.

"And secondly, I'd like to give you this, for what could of been", as he handed her a ring, made out of silver with emeralds, sapphires and rubies embedded in it.

"You know I'll always love you" he said sadly as he began to walk back into the main room.

"Dan...I love you too", said Zoe between tears.

Dan just nodded and walked back into the room.

Two Minutes

One Minute

5

4

3

2

1

Dan's world went black. Then red. Then he said silently, Goodbye.

_What did you think? I am continuing and please leave a review!_

_Lucy xxxx_


	6. Never letting go

Chapter 6

ZOE P.O.V.

BOOM!

I heard that sound. That sound means that Dan is dead. That sound means the only person I've ever loved is gone.  
I looked down at my ring. What could of been, I thought. I don't think I'll ever stop crying. Ever. He was gone.

END OF P.O.V

ANEISHA P.O.V.

BOOM!

I walked over at Zoe, who I don't think is ever going to recover properly. I'm lucky. I've got Tom. We love each other. Zoe will never love someone as much as she loved Dan. As soon as got over to her, she just ran into the building.

END OF P.O.V.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BUILDING

Dan lay there, motionless. His eyes were staring in the direction of the door where Zoe had just entered. It was a wonder he hadn't been blown to pieces, thought Zoe, as she ran over to him and held his hand. She didn't care that he was dead. She just sat there, looking at him. For ages and ages. In fact, it had started to get dark, when she saw it. She saw him blink. She thought she was dreaming, but she wasn't.

"Dan?" she said softly.

"Zoe" he croaked.

Zoe called 999 straight away, and within a few minutes he was in an ambulance speeding off to a private hospital owned by M.I.9. But he didn't go alone. Zoe went with him, the whole way, hands linked, and not planning on letting go.

2 DAYS LATER

Dan had gone through two operations to fix his two broken legs, broken arm and fractured collarbone, and Zoe hadn't left the hospital once. No one was sure yet how he survived the blast but were intent on finding out.

Back at HQ things couldn't be more upside down.

Everyone was constantly worrying about Dan, but something surprising had happened without Rose intervening.

ONE HOUR BEFORE

"Daisy can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Blane

"Yeah sure" replied Daisy

Blane dragged her into the same room were Oscar had dragged Rose.

"Ok it's not really saying anything so..." then he kissed her, softly, but surely. Daisy was shocked then smiled. She always thought this is were she belonged, and now she was sure.

"I love you Blane" squealed Daisy

"That's what I was hoping. So many years wasted though."

"Well we could make them up...movies on Saturday?", asked Daisy

"I'm in! So we're together then?"

"Of course! You don't know how long I've liked you."

"Hmmm, I might have a slight idea, leaning in again

_I hoped you liked it. I really need some ideas so if you could that would be fantastic!_  
_Lucy xxxx_


	7. More than you'll ever know

Chapter 7

_Hey guys this chapter is a fill in while I'm writing a really long one and by the way I have a poll on my profile page which would mean the world to me if you could vote!_

DAN P.O.V.

People keep asking me how did I survive. To be honest, I do know. But I'm not ready to share yet. But I'll let them know it has something to do with someone I love. With all my heart. I'm pretty sure you know who that is.

END OF P.O.V.

FLASHBACK  
(The day Zoe left M.I. High)

"Bye Zoe", said Aneisha, giving her friend a massive hug."I'll miss you"

"Have fun Zo. I'll miss you too", said Tom, also giving her a hug.

"Open this when you've found them all" said Dan, giving her a small bag, and then gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to Dan, more than you'll ever know", also giving him a bag."Open this when you miss me most"

END OF FLASHBACK

When Dan had opened that bag he was a bit surprised. Inside was a glove. And not just any glove. A transparent plastic glove. One that played all moments they enjoyed together such as that hug after they defeated the Dark Wizard, and when they saved Zoe from KORPS. A bit random, but just what he needed. And from that day on, he wore it.

And he was wearing it when his hand was on the button that would save everyone in the surrounding area. When it blew up, it blew up the electrics in the glove, instead of his hand and the rest of his body.

AT HQ

Rose and Oscar were getting on really well, in fact they were disappearing ever hour and come back about 30 seconds later and pretend nothing ever happened.

Daisy and Blane didn't need go to a room. They really didn't care who saw them. They just would stand there kissing like it was the last day on earth and when something spoke to them they would have to be asked ten times before the message sunk in.

The same went for Tom and Aneisha, which meant Carrie and Keri were really bored of being the only ones who were in their right minds.

But it was this love that all the couples had for each other, that would save them when tragedy struck.

And it was that phone call that Zoe got that night that changed all the spies lives forever.


	8. More than she could ever wish for

Chapter 8

2 years Later -  
Blane, Daisy, Rose, Oscar and Carrie are 24  
Tom, Aneisha, Dan, Zoe, and Keri are 18

Because everyone was having a sleepover at the base it was easy to get everyone together. Zoe woke everyone up and told them to gather round the table. While she was doing this she was struggling to hold back tears. No one would be going back to sleep tonight.

"Guys, a few minutes ago, I received a phone from Stella. It was about Frank. Guys, one hour ago, Frank was in a car accident. And the reality is, he isn't going to wake up again. Guys, Frank's dead."

Everyone was silent for the next few moments, taking the news in. Carrie was first to break the silence, and started bawling her eyes out. All the other girls, including Daisy, were next. Even though Daisy wasn't part of his team, she had got to know him quite well other the years.  
All the boys had tears in their eyes as they came to terms with news. Oscar and Zoe were the worst affected, as Frank had been like a father to them.

Even though all of them were best friends, right now all they needed was someone they loved. They all went off with their respective couples, except Keri and Carrie of course, who were in the main room. All the girls just leaned against their boyfriends shoulders and sobbed, and all the boys could do was comfort them.

The next morning, everyone looked very tired, having have no sleep. Stella told them they were excused from school, and told them to stay at the base and support each other. The news was out: Senior M.I.9 Agent killed in tragic car accident.

Everyone at M.I.9 was shocked. Frank had been had been so vibrant and full of life, and now he was never reporting for duty again. Stella was heartbroken. Last night Frank asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. But on her way home, that dream was ended when the ambulance service called her. Her life would never be the same again, and neither would be anyone else's who knew Frank.

The funeral brought closure to many people, but nothing would ever fill the awful emptiness that everyone had.

None of the M.I. High agents were going to attend school for a long time and stayed at the base. (Their parents knew they were Secret Agents, but didn't know anything more detailed than that.)  
But there was one good thing that came of Frank's death, and that was that St. Hearts now needed a new caretaker, and since Lenny had been the old caretaker at St. Hopes, he had taken the job.

Lenny had always been so understanding, and supported the agents through all the rough situations that followed Frank's death. Seeing Lenny was a real pick up for Blane, Daisy and Rose, who were overjoyed to see him again. This rubbed off on Oscar, who was all if a sudden a lot happier. In fact over the next week, everyone had started to feel a whole lot better. That was everyone, except Zoe. Frank had been the best father she could ever wish for, a thousand times better than The Mastermind could even dream about.

Luckily for Zoe, Dan had noticed this. And he knew just the way to this fix this.

The next day, Dan called Zoe into his room, and closed the door.  
"Zoe I know you've had a hard time dealing with this, and I know you're not ok, but if this doesn't change anything, I'm not sure what will. Zo, do you remember that ring I gave you before I almost blew up?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well at the time it was just a symbol of remembrance, for the love we had for each other, but can I have it for a second?"

"Yeah of course", Zoe said, slipping off the ring and giving it to Dan.

"I'm hoping to give it back to you soon, and this time Zoe London, will you marry me?"

"Are you serious? Of course I will!", she said as Dan slipped the ring back on.

"That's good, and umm Zoe.."

"Yes..."

Zoe never got finish her sentence, because Dan's lips were already on hers. They stayed like that for a long time, before they were interrupted by someone coughing. Zoe checked around the door, to find all the other agents glaring at Tom. Everyone had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Afraid I beat you to it mate", said Blane, "Daisy said yes last night"

"What? A double celebration? Yessss!" squealed Keri

Everyone slept very really well that night. And even though there was still an awful emptiness in their hearts, they knew Frank would be so happy for them.

_Sorry I killed Frank, but I couldn't think a worse tragedy to come true. Kill me if you want to, but I needed an excuse to marry Dan and Zoe_


	9. Sequel coming out soon!

Author Note: Hi guys just wanted to let you know that I will be writing a sequel which will come out soon, thank you so much to AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity for helping me with the idea for it! Anyway bye for now, everyone have a great week! Lucy xx 


End file.
